


Distraction

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Written as a self prompt for this.kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So wanted to write some fluff, saw this on tumblr as someone was writing some awesome things with these prompts and decided to try one myself. Hope you enjoy.

Steve loves kissing, absolutely loves it. It is something that Clint discovered quickly when they started dating, when the three of them started dating.  Steve loves kissing, loves brushing quick kisses against Bucky’s forehead when they wake up and one against Clint’s cheek. He loves trailing kisses down both of their throat, loves  kissing the bruises Clint gets and kissing the spots where Bucky should have them.  He loves kissing and sometimes it is a little bit distracting.

Steve loves kissing the back of Clint’s neck when he is at the range practicing, does the same thing to Buck sometimes. He loves kissing them when they are trying to play video games, brushing kisses against one of their cheeks, shifting to the other when he gets shooed off. He loves kissing when they are focused on doing something else, anything else and that trait is in display as Clint walks into the kitchen to find Bucky cooking breakfast while Steve is behind him peppering kisses against his bare shoulders. It is a nice sight but he is pretty sure it is distracting Bucky from the task at hand since his eyes are closed right now and he isn’t flipping the pancake that is probably ready to be flipped.

“Don’t make him burn breakfast, I like breakfast.”

Clint says this as he walks in, still a little sleepy even after taking a shower and he needs coffee but it does get their attention and Steve stops the kissing and turns to him as Bucky flips over the pancake.

“It won’t burn. I’ll get you some coffee.”

He says this and grabs a cup, pours some in and  hands it to Clint quickly and Clint smiles at him.

“This is why you’re one of my favorites.”

“Hey!”

Bucky says this as he plates the pancake, sends a little glare at Clint as Steve just beams. Clint rolls his eyes a bit.

“I said one of my favorites. Obviously, you’re one of the other ones.”

He says this and it pulls a grin out of Bucky now.

“Damn right I am. “

Bucky says this and then goes back to his pancakes as Clint gets a sip of coffee in. It is one sip before Steve is placing a kiss against Clint’s cheek.

“You’re a distraction, you know that, don’t you?”

He asks Steve now who just shrugs and places another kiss against his cheek.

“I have been telling him that for years, glad you agree. Maybe we need to distract him sometime.”

Bucky says this and Clint just gives a little nod and takes another sip of his coffee as Steve starts getting silverware out now.

“I don’t think you guys mind the distraction too much. What syrup do you want today?”

With those words all of their focus turns to breakfast and the talk of distractions is over for now but Clint keeps what Bucky said in mind. They have a lazy day planned for today and Clint has a feeling that they will get a chance to distract Steve soon enough.

Their chance comes in the evening, when the three of them are in the living room. Bucky had been cleaning some of his knives as Clint flipped through channels and Steve drew. Bucky’s knives are clean now and Clint found an old action movie on but Steve is still intently drawing, all of his attention on the page in front of him. Clint catches Bucky’s eye, gives him a little smirk and head tilt and gets a grin and a nod in return.

They both move closer to Steve now, one on each side of him , and Bucky starts with a kiss on Steve’s throat while Clint places one along his jaw. They get a little sigh out of Steve who just continues drawing so they do it again, varying it a little bit.  He doesn’t push them away and after another round of teasing little kisses he sits his pencil and paper down and grabs a hold of Bucky and draws him into a kiss that is way more than the little teasing ones they were giving him. After a moment, he turns and does the same to Clint and it is good, so good, just like the teasing grin Steve gives them as he gets up off the couch after pulling away from Clint.

“I’ll finish that later. Right now, I think I’m going to the bedroom. You’re both welcome to join me.”

They don’t have to be told twice, both of them following Steve there.  Steve loves kissing and they both enjoy letting him do it, letting themselves get distracted by it.


End file.
